


Should Have Stepped Away

by Mayamelissa



Category: Saints Row
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/pseuds/Mayamelissa
Summary: A short series inspired by the audio logs in SR4 about one of my Femme Boss.It's just sitting in my unpublished works and I need to feel productive.





	1. Julius

\- Chapter 1 -

Julius

 

When I put that bomb on Hughes boat, I thought I was doing the city a favor by taking out two of the worst fuckers left in Stillwater

I was wrong.

I thought the Playa was dangerous. The man had exactly what we needed to get the Saints on top. I could tell that just by looking at him. I knew there was something special in the boy. Was why I gave him the big jobs. Made sure he ultimately got enough cred under his belt to become my second in command.

I needed someone capable that could make the best fall guy.

And I succeeded. Spectacularly.

Didn’t know I handed the entire universe over on a silver platter.

Hell I demand you present to me one person who genuinely foresaw this whole mess coming! Someone -  _ anyone _ \- who could have seen Sarah Blake would go from sheltered teenager to leader of the greatest street gang who ever lived turned President of the United States now Emperor of the mother fucking universe.

You can’t.

Even Dex couldn’t predict this.

Maybe I should have encouraged Hughes to pick up the Playa’s sister and have her on the boat for that meeting.

Or maybe I should have stepped away.


	2. Troy

\- Chapter 2 -

Troy

 

It was an accident - my meeting Drake’s sister..

Guy wasn’t much of a talker and told even less about himself and his past. I respected that. I’d only found out he might have had family when I called my contacts in to get me info on him. There was a passing mention of a younger sister in the article but it had said she was missing after that incident that killed their folks.

But that was it.

Nothing afterwards.

Hell no one even put out an amber alert.

There was nothing until I showed up on Drake’s doorstep, looking to collect him for a mission. He hadn’t responded to my texts and it wasn’t exactly going to sit while he got his beauty sleep.

I bang on the door.

The first time, no one answers.

The second and I’m shouting his name.

The door flings open on the third and I’m greeted by some fourteen year old girl in an oversized shirt. Long ash blonde hair and the blankest, most bored poker face I’ve ever encountered. I’ve never met someone who could look so completely through you and yet judge you at the same time.

After a while of working together, he finally trusted me enough to explain some of the situation.

That’s why I knew that unlike what Julius had thought, Drake would have walked away from the Saints if given a chance. Taken Sarah away somewhere. Hell with how talented she is at art, she could have become a world famous painter or something.

Instead Julius plants the bomb that kills Drake and Mayor Hughes and Sarah is left with no one to keep an eye on her. 

Drake once told me, he was afraid if something happened to him that Sarah would go places she shouldn’t go. Said that after their folks died, she hadn’t been right. She wasn’t a danger to herself but he didn’t trust her out among the public for long.

They never found the gang members who were suspected of slaughtering the Blake kids’ parents on that highway.

I thought maybe it was because Drake had found them and dealt with them.

Now? 

Now I would put money on Sarah being the reason no one ever found them.

When she’s done with you, there normally isn’t much if anything left unless she wants there to be.


	3. Dex

I’m a smart man.

_ Was _ a smart man.

Helped take down one of the longest running gangs in Stillwater history. Dropped my flags. Became a multi-millionaire and for a time was one of the biggest power players in Ultor.

Sarah Blake should not have been able to destroy all that.

Hell, she shouldn’t have even been able to survive on her own. Her brother practically did everything for her! I never once saw her use a gun or a knife or do anything that required her to leave that apartment. One time there was an attack by rival gang members (and this was when they were still living in that dirty little loft) I barely even saw her at all.

I thought all these years Drake had killed them and Sarah had just watched from a hiding spot.

Thought the vicious wounds and the head shots were his way of giving them extra thanks for invading his place.

Don’t get me wrong: Drake was good. Damn good. Not as crazy as Johnny but he had the skills.

Sarah? Bitch has ice in her veins. I can’t tell who might be crazier: her or Johnny Gat but she’s leagues above him in terms of control. All with that same blank expression on her face. I don’t know if she smiles but I do know one thing: if I could go back and do things over? I wouldn’t have sent our soldiers in to ambush and kill both her and Julius.

I would have gotten as far away from Ultor and Stillwater as I could. As fast as I could.

I would have still let her have Jules.

Like I said, I was a smart man. I just made a dumb choice.


	4. Johnny

\- Chapter 4 -

Johnny

 

If you ask me: The Boss is one of the best things to happen in my life. Although when I first met her I had no idea just how close we’d get. After all she was what? 14 when her brother was alive and 17 when she broke me out?

Damn! Just remembering the day she came waltzing into that courthouse, watching her put bullets clean through some mother fuckers? I thought I was in some kind of movie with a fucking female Terminator.

Her brother was my best friend. I’ll come clean when I say I should have done something for the Boss to honor Drake better in regards to going off on a vengeance trip. But I’m not the smartest fucker when it comes to planning. Hell part of me’s glad I didn’t see if Eesh could take her in after all the shit went down with the boat.

Nobody would have broken my ass out if I had.

See you leave the Boss on her own at just the right times? She comes up with shit that’ll either blow your mind or make you piss yourself. I think it’s cause her brain ain’t wired right. Showing emotions is hard for her but she feels them. Or processes them. 

Something.

I don’t know how to explain it but the Boss is a unique little snowflake.

And I love to watch her work.

There’s a ferocity and undiluted joy in the way she does things. But damn if sometimes she doesn’t scare me. Like the one time after Carlos… 

Look: I didn’t see what she did to Jessica before that bitch was locked back into the car trunk and crushed by Maero. But from what I heard, it’s not something you repeat in polite company. Let’s just say: getting crushed to death was a kindness when everything was said and done.

And to be honest: I don’t fucking blame her. What they did to Carlos was horrible. Now some people may say Boss went too far when dealing with Jessica in those hours between kidnapping her from the bank and leaving her at the derby.  But then again, those fuckers usually are the same ones who end up not living very long.

Now since I know the Boss has got my back until the day one of us dies and since I don’t see one fucking reason on why I’d ever betray her or the Saints: I’m gonna be honest.

Sometimes the Boss scares the shit outta me.

I like putting fuckers in the ground. It’s one of life’s greatest pleasures. 

But Boss? That artistic side of hers comes out and she gets creative! I’m pretty sure she gets off on it more than I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it so far. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. If anyone has any suggestions, they can put it down in the comments but I think that's all I can come up with for now.


End file.
